Dragons To Behold 2
by AHero
Summary: It seems that their most recent battle won't be the last, as just a week after Spyro, Ali, Asyree, and Cyrus won, two strange characters are suddenly thrown into their world. They are none other than Sonic and Tails, and they don't know why they're there. Worst, yet another evil entity appears and threatens death. Can the Dragons and Sonic defeat this she devil? Read 1st story plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragons To Behold 2**_

_**Where are We?**_

_**Tails's POV**_

_**Makes senses if you read Dragons To Behold. Please read that before this to understand.**_

I swam out of the water as quickly as I could. I wasn't like Sonic and actually cared to learn to swim.

I reached the shore and turned to see the last parts of the Tornado sinking, its red paint looking purple in the deep water.

"It's going to take a while to get that out," I said.

I looked around, and didn't recognize where I was. The scenery was completely different. I also didn't see Sonic anywhere.

"Maybe we haven't been here before?" I guessed.

I flew up into the air to really see the surroundings. All there was green all around. Just forest for miles.

"Nothing really weird about this place…" I summed up.

"Holy crap he flies?!" A voice said.

I whipped around, and right in front of me, were 4 dragons.

2 of them were very large compared to my size, and the other 2 were somewhat smaller.

I landed on the ground and they landed in front of me. I had a look of complete surprise on my face.

"Dragons? I thought you guys were just myths!" I said.

One of them, who had red scales, walked up close to me. He easily towered several feet over me.

"Are we still myths if we are standing in front of you?" he said.

I flew up and around him to look. I couldn't just believe what I was seeing.

Neither could they believe what they saw in me.

"Yellow colored? Two tails? _Where_ did you come from?" one of the purple dragons asked.

The question struck me.

"Wait where am I exactly?" I asked them.

"The Dragon Realms. An hour out of Warfang," the red dragon said.

_Not our world,_ I thought, _we are in a world with dragons._

_Wait _I thought _Where _is_ Sonic._

I fly high up again, momentarily forgetting the dragons. I scanned the area and found nothing blue other than the lake below me.

"SONIC," I yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up to rumbling. My vision was very blurry, and I let it clear up.

When it did I realized I was close to the summit of a large volcano. It was ready to blow, shaking violently and releasing smoke.

I was about to blast out of there but a loud, evil chuckle rumbled from the volcano, stopping me.

"Ah yes, Sonic the Hedgehog. I have been waiting for you for quite some time," the voice rumbled.

"Who are you?" I yelled at it.

"You don't need to know that. Know that the past battles won will be nothing compared to the one coming," the voice said.

It was hard to tell, but I swore the voice was female. Just a little.

The volcano suddenly exploded and an avalanche of volcanic dirt and ash came crashing down.

"Try to survive, little rat," the voice said.

I ran down the volcano, biting back an insult at the name she gave me.

"Too easy!" I said as I dodged trees.

"Easy to escape death? Hmph!" the voice said again.

Suddenly torrents of lava exploded right in front of me. I dodged it, and more appeared in my path.

I began to struggle. I nearly ran into one and just barely missed it.

"Still easy now? Even if you survive now, you're death later will be much more painful than fire," the lady thing said.

The volcano's dirt avalanche was catching up to me, but I wasn't far from the bottom of the mountain.

I looked behind me only to see lava coming down the side as well. It wasn't moving very fast, but I knew one trip could end my life.

I shook my head, "Not today."

I jumped into the air, and boosted. I cleared the rest of the volcano, and landed in the forest.

"I see you've made your choice. Remember the name Evili, hedgehog, for I will be your _end_," Evili declared.

I jumped to the ground and began speed to safety.

_Evili?_ I thought, _Maybe Tails will have some information on it._

My thoughts were halted when the volcano exploded. It turned and saw the huge plume of smoke, rising miles into the air.  
I picked up the pace again, hoping to learn more about Evili when I found Tails.

_**One Hour Later…**_

_**Asyree's POV**_

We brought the strange two tailed fox back to the temple. I carried him on my back, since he couldn't keep up with us flying.

During the flight we explained to him what has happened just a week before he came. He listened all the way, when we started at the base infiltration, and ended in the final battle.

We got to the temple minutes after we finished.

"So who's this _Sonic _character you spoke about," Cyrus said.

"He's my best friend. He can run at speeds faster than sound. We've been on many adventures together," Tails explained.

"Can you describe him for us?" I asked.

"He's a blue hedgehog with running shoes and gloves. He's loyal to his friends, but a little arrogant at times," Tails described.

"Blue hedgehog? Shoes? Gloves?" Spyro said.

"Oh yeah, new world," Tails said, "Gloves are thing people from our world put on our hands, and shoes go on our feet, or _paws_ I should say."

Tails showed us his own shoes and his gloves. They were quite strange, but we had no further questions on that.

"We will send out multiple search parties for your friend, I'm sure we can find him," I said.

"No that's okay. He has a way to contact me, but I wonder if it works even here," Tails said.

Suddenly a buzzing noise came up. Tails looked at his arm, and a blue hedgehog appeared on it.

"Tails? You there?" the hedgehog said.

"Sonic? Good to see you're alright. There's something I need to explain to you," Tails said.

"Same here," Sonic replied.

Tails took his time explaining what has happened to them, that they're in another world with dragons.

"Weird, I wonder who sent us here," Sonic concluded.

"I don't know, but maybe it was for a reason," Tails said.

"Well here's my side of the story," Sonic said.

He then explained how he woke up on a volcano ready to blow. He said he barely made it out, and all the while a female voice had taunted him and said she will be the one that kills him. That the battles that have been won will be nothing compared to her.

Tails nodded gravely, "I don't know anything about this Evili person."

He turned to us, "Any idea?"

We shook our heads.

"We know about this lady as much as you do," I said.

It seems like we have another new enemy, not long after beating our biggest threat yet. Worse our powers are gone for a while after using so much energy during the struggle.

"If you can get Sonic here, Tails, do it. We want to see his fighting ability," Spyro said, "Who knows? He just may be what we need to win.


	2. Uh Oh

Uh Oh

**Tails's POV**

I got Sonic to the city in an hour thanks to my now inter-dimensional proof GPS system.

He met our new dragon friends and we decided to head to the training room of theirs. All the while I keep looking in awe at how amazingly large the temple was. It had large dragon flags, colored in red, blue, yellow and green. All around there were statures of them, some small, and some were life sized. The entire temple was amazing, one of the best pieces of architecture I'd ever seen.

We came into the circular training room, which was already in use. There were dummy bodies all around and scorch marks on the ground.

Flying around and attacking the dummies were two female dragons. One was a pinkish red color and the other was pure black. On the back of the larger black one was a cheetah with an bow, shooting accurately at the dummies. Any dummy seen was either ripped to shreds or had an arrow through their head.

I felt bad for the dummies, but I felt worst for whoever had to face these guys.

The group flew down to us and ended the training session. Asyree stepped up and introduced us.

"This is Sonic, and this is Tails," he said.

The black dragoness frowned, "They're okay right? Sonic's blue and Tails is yellow."

"Hey, we were born like this," Sonic shrugged.

"Umm okay," the red dragoness spoke up," I'm Alia."

"This is Hunter," the black dragoness pointed to the cheetah," and I'm Cynder."

"Alright," Sonic said, "Now that intros are over, can I try out this training thing or whatever?"

Hunter got off of Cynder's back and stepped in front of us.

"What is your ability, Sonic?" Hunter asked.

"Let's just say I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic bragged.

Hunter scoffed, "Faster than a cheetah?"

"You're on," Sonic said.

I hoped this would end well, or Sonic's arrogance could put is against these dragons.

Still, we cleared a way for them.

"From the training room to the outside, a good 200 feet," Hunter said.

The two got ready to run. All the while Sonic had a sly smirk on his face.

"Alright," Hunter said, "GO."

The two took off, and it was already over. Sonic made it to the outside in 4 solid seconds. Hunter only made it halfway when he saw that Sonic wasn't bluffing.

"Amazing," he said, shocked and impressed.

"Believe me now?" Sonic said.

We all walked to where Hunter was. I looked to see everyone was surprised as well, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

I flew into the air, leaving Hunter and the dragonesses even more surprised.

"As you can see, we're not from your world," I said.

"We ain't in Kansas no more, Tails," Sonic joked, "They clearly have never seen a sonic-speed hedgehog or an airborne two-tailed fox."

I landed and Sonic sped next to me.

A short mole came running in through the temple entrance, holding a wrinkled, damaged piece of paper. He ran to the other room and we followed him.

In the room he entered there were three other huge dragons. They all matched the colors of the flags, except the red one. They sat in a half circle form, and were looking at a green pool about the size of a hot tub.

The mole rushed up to the green dragon and handed him the paper, then waited patiently for his response.

The green dragon's face became grave as he read the paper, and I wondered what happened.

He handed the paper back to the mole when he finished, and the mole ran out the temple at the same speed.

Ali walked up to the green dragon. He seemed small compared to him.

"What's going on, Terrador?" Ali asked.

The one called Terrador stood up. He spoke in a deep, booming voice.

"It appears that Mount Sidian has erupted after 20,000 years of dormancy. While this may not seem like much, considering it was an unpopulated area, it continues to erupt however, and the ash cloud has covered an area of 300 miles already," he said.

"What?" Spyro said, "You're saying this volcano is shadowing cities and villages?"

"It gets worse," Terrador said, "The areas covered began to experience winter temperatures, and it seems that it is getting colder. An odd female being can be heard as far as the cloud spreads, and it says that it is the beginning of the end for all of us. It seems she wants to freeze us to death."

"Like how the dinosaurs died," I said.

"No," Sonic said, "She doesn't want to freeze _all_ of us, but she says that the battles won already will be _nothing_ compared to the one with her.

Terrador seemed unaffected by Sonic, and neither did any of the other dragons.

"Well," the blue dragon said, "it seems we have new company."

"Yes, andyetanotherpowerfulenemy," the yellow dragon speedily said.

Cyrus spoke, "What can we do to stop this?"

"Fight the lady, win, and save the world," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Ali said, "she doesn't sound too tough right?"

"Don't underestimate her, because she's already cause hundreds of peoples suffering with just one volcano, and what will happen when she actually shows herself?" Spyro said.

The ground around us rumbled violently, and the floor began to crack. We rushed outside like the mole and looked to the sky, only to see an ash cloud cover us. It spread miles and miles in either direction.

Like the areas affected, the temperature dropped from a warm 77 to 50 degrees in just seconds.

"We need to alert the entire city!" Terrador said, "They must stay warm!"

"Don't you have winters here?" I said.

"It is rare here, once every few years. And it wouldn't get as cold as it should be soon," Cynder said.

"Spread out! Sonic run to the tallest building you see and tell them to sound the alarm! We will go to different sections of the city to see that everyone is inside."

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Got it!" I said.

Evili laughed in the clouds, and the temperature dropped again.

"I'm just getting started, fools," she said.

I jumped on top of the temple and ran in the cold.

I knew it, I knew I had to stop this chick, and I'm gonna have to do it soon, or we'll die here and never make it home.

I kept running and running. _**  
**_


	3. It Begins

_**It Begins**_

I jumped from roof to roof, trying to search for the Watch Building. I then jumped down onto the ground again, and began dodging civilians who were running inside to stay warm. The street was now mostly free, and I boosted again, moving in a blue blur.

"Where is it?" I said.

After a minute of running though the impressive city, I finally see the large lookout building. It was as tall as the skyscrapers back at home, reaching about 1,200 feet into the air. It was lined with windows and had lights all around it.

I don't know as much architecture as tails, but I did know that this was another beautiful marble building, one of the ones that easily stand out in this city.

I came to its guarded base.

"Stop," one of the cheetah guards said, "what's your business?"

He wore shiny armor from the chest up, and had a bow and 4 foot sword equipped. Across his face he seemed to have markings on him, probably to show his authority and power.

"I need the people here to get the word out to stay inside!" I said.

"You may pass, and- "the cheetah stopped as he and the other cheetah guard began to shake violently.

For a minute, I had no idea what was happening to them. Then their eyes turned to an eerie green. They both drew their swords out at me.

"What are you doing?" I said.

The cheetahs waited no longer and both brought their swords down. I rolled to the left, and tried to question them again, only to be attacked again.

"They are under my control, little hedgehog," Evili said, speaking from one of the possessed cheetahs," Any being who isn't pure can be controlled by me."

I pushed through the guards and ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

This is bad news. I knew Tails and I were good, but I didn't know the history of the dragons. If she can get a hold on one of the guardians, or even Spyro…

I shook my head. No, Tails told me these dragons have save not one, but two whole worlds. There's no way they can be _impure._

I reached the top and found a large room filled with cheetahs. It had only one dragon, and he was about the size of Ali and Cyrus.

I didn't hesitate,"I need you to tell the city, and the surrounding areas, that this is new weather can be deadly. I was ordered to inform you by the guardians themselves."

"Yeah, we know, hedgehog," the dragon said, "Already working on information."

He was covered head to paw in armor, and all that was revealed was his horns.

"I guess I should get movi-"I was cut off by an explosion in the building. It rocked the entire building, and shook us around."

I immediately hopped out of the window. Don't call me a wimpy idiot. I was just trying to see where in the building the explosion occurred.

It hit smack in the buildings middle and on the verge of collapse. I landed on a shorter building and tried to see who had attacked us. I didn't see anything flying around, and no cheetah could have done that.

I gave up searching, and I saw that everyone had evacuated the building safely. I did some parkour and got back on the ground and ran back to the temple, since my job was more or less done.

_**Any being who isn't pure can be controlled by me.**_

Those words rang in my head for hours after the attack. I made it back to the temple and saw that everyone was there already.

"Hey Sonic? You'll want to see this," Cyrus said.

He held an orange crystal in his hand. Everyone came to us, including Tails, who had his head to the floor.

Cyrus tapped the crystal, and it shined and it said a message. Evili was speaking.

Hello Sonic, Tails and friends. I hope you'll enjoy the sudden winter season, because it will be your last. You'll never leave the world of the dragons and you'll die here. Worst, when this world is destroyed, I'll personally take care of your friends on your own planet. There's not a single thing you can do about it.

The message ended with her smug laughter. I couldn't control my anger and hatred for this crazy she-devil.

My fur (A/N: Quills?) began to change to a jet black color as my anger began to control me. A dark aura surrounded me.

"Can't help them….." I muttered.

The dragons were surprised at my transformation. They seemed to recognize what I was doing.

"He has a dark form too?" Spyro said.

I wasn't done yet, as I kept thinking about the situation, I got angrier. My fur began to thicken and I grew in size. My teeth grew sharp, and my shoes became spiky. My stretchy arms came back as well.

"No one… does that… to my friends…" I growled in my deep werehog voice.

Finally I exploded, "NO ONE!"

I slammed the ground below me, barely using my strength, and I cracked it.

Tails came to me, waiting for me to stop fuming with anger. It was several seconds before I calmed down enough to see and speak.

"We _will_ stop her. I'll tear her to shreds," I said.

I'm not usually this violent, but I'm unpredictable when I am this mad. It was scaring Tails and even the dragons a little, and it was another minute before Cyrus walked up to me.

"You alright? Maybe you should get some sleep."

I nodded, still with an angry expression on my face.

He showed me to a room and I didn't hesitate to get ready to sleep. However, Cyrus remained in my room, and Tails came in as well.

"Sonic? Do you always-"

"No," I said, "This is the first time I actually transformed into this again. Never been that mad before…"

"I thought Dark Gaia got rid of it for good… guess the darkness stays…" Tails said.

"It shouldn't be a problem," I said, "I will be back to normal at sunrise."

Tails and Cyrus left, and I went to sleep as the behemoth, wondering how I'd save my friends and myself.

**Sorry for the wait guys! Been busy… playing GTA V and going to school.**


	4. Chaos ConTROLL

Chaos ConTROLL

_**Asyree's POV**_

Well, Sonic's hyper fast, hyper arrogant, and now has a hyper dark form thingy, like us.

I talked to Tails about it, wondering if Sonic's form will help us against Evili.

"It isn't enough against her, apparently. However, he gains stretchy arms, super strength, and deep voice. He'd be formidable against even your guys, no doubt," he said.

"Interesting, well anything else? Maybe you guys have other forms-"

"There is one," Tails said," But we need seven important gems in order to unlock it."

"Are there more of these?"

"Well yeah there's one big one-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" went Ali's voice.

Tails and I went outside, and joined us, still in his dark form.

When we got outside, a large, green emerald was floating in front of Ali, Cyrus, Cynder, and Alia. They all had their paws on it.

"Tails? Is this what you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeahhhh," he said.

Sonic got close to the giant emerald. Then he frowned.

"Tails?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"If the master emeralds here, then wouldn't that mean-"

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

A red echidna knocked Ali away from the emerald with ease. He jumped in front of Tails and Sonic.

"Get behind me! I'll keep you guys safe from these dragons!" he said.

"Knuckles we're not-"Tails started.

"Idiot, we're fine," Sonic said.

"I don't see you saving anything important," Knuckles said.

"I don't see you getting any brighter," Sonic retorted with a laugh.

I walked up and Knuckles jumped back.

"Don't get near me, or I'll topple you too," he threatens.

I shook my head," I'm not going to hurt you… my son however…"

Ali got up and was fuming, smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Explain, or die in flames, redhead," he said.

Before a fight could start, Tails jumped between the two.

"Look Knuckles, we have bigger problems. Like the snow on the ground, and the fact the people will start freezing soon?" he said.

"I came after the master emerald to protect it. As much as I want to help… _them_… I must keep the emerald in good care," Knuckles said.

Cynder begins, "Well, we can get security guards to keep it safe in the temple, and-"

"NO!" Knuckles says, pushing back anyone close to the emerald, "I don't trust any of you, except my pals Sonic and Tails."

"Again," Tails says, "Not as important. How did you get here anyway Knuckles?"

Knuckles scratched his head, "It was a warm day, and while I guarding the emerald, a bright light engulfed me with the emerald. I woke up a few miles away from here, and I sensed the emerald and came here."

"Just like us," Sonic says, "A sudden bright light, and then we're here. Worse we ended up separated."

Knuckles looks around and shivered slightly in the cold, "Sooooo, why's it getting colder every few minutes? Weird weather?"

Sonic took the time to explain the full story to Knuckles, and he understood fully. He put a smile on his face and lowered his guard.

"Okay, I'll help out, but only if it means we can get home. Besides all we need are the chaos emeralds," Knuckles says.

"If the master emeralds here, then maybe we can find them. Except… we need at least one to search for all of them," Tails said, "From my calculations, the weather will get worse too, and we will have a week until everything is in deep freeze."

"We will all pitch in then," Alia offers, "I'm sure we can manage to get them in a week."

The earth rumbled, and a familiar, yet repetitive laughter goes up again.

"Amazing," Evili says, "You think you can win with my emeralds? My forces will stop you every time you come close to one. Better to give up now, and die."

_Her emeralds?_

"_You_ created these chaos emerald thingies?" I asked.

"I am the creator of all of the emeralds, including the Master emerald," Evili replies with some pride.

"Why create them if you want to do evil?" Sonic asked.

"I created the emeralds originally to keep control of my world. I knew there are other things out there, and with the emeralds, I can destroy anything that dare crosses me. However, nothing from other worlds approached us, and I never had to take action," she said.

"I still don't get it. You are super powerful and yet you were scared of invaders? Doesn't look like it was worth it" Tails said.

"It was millennia ago, and I was younger, dumber. You are a mere mortal anyway," Evili said.

"Why are you evil? I just don't get it. You are in control of our world, and yet you want to kill everything, especially now after all that time…" Sonic said.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Evili said.

"At least say why these guys have to suffer," Tails said, pointing to us, "Why do you want to kill them with us? What have they… what _could_ have they done to you?"

"Do you think your being here is all my doing? Really? I didn't bring you here, that was something else," Evili replied," Besides, these dragons have… _materials_… that will allow me to conquest _everything."_

_She's crazy, _I thought, _who has the desire to create a world, wait centuries, then want to just destroy it?_

_**A/N: Lol, I dunno. **_**Yeah it does seem weird I had to make her this way, but as a famous person once said:**

"**It's official: Evili CRAZY!"**

"Whatever these materials are, who told about them? It couldn't have been anyone from your world," Spyro said.

"Ah, but one from your world, one who passed away some time ago," Evili said.

"_Malefor," _Spyro and Cynder said.

"Smart dragons you are! Well, it is time that I best be leaving. You know the deal, gathering an army I'll probably destroy at our biggest moment," Evili said.

And with that, she was gone. We were left in the cold that had now dropped to 51 degrees from yesterday's first temperature of 82 degrees.

"Great," Knuckles said, "That chick sounds like some real trouble."

I barely heard him though, as us dragons hurried back inside, the Guardians wating for us.

"Hey where are you guys-"

"We will do _everything_ we can to get you those emeralds," I said, "Just, _please_, help us save our world."


End file.
